The Ten CompanionsAU
by AdamsgrlRusty
Summary: Kitiara is an elf maiden of Rivendell, but she isn't your normal elf. She's been exposed to the deat and tragidy of the outside world at a young age. She doesn't think she'll ever find true love like her sister, Arwen, but when Legolas arrives for the Cou
1. The Fellowship of the Ring

******************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from LOTR. Although I wish I owned Legolas... I do own Kitiara. And no! This is not Kitiara Uth Matar from Dragonlance! This is my Kitiara! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then I'm sorry, but it might happen a lot. For example, if I was to start saying "I love STD's" or "I want STD's" you would have no idea what I was talking about. "Aren't STD's a bad thing?" you would ask. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they are, but I'm not talking about health class. I'm talking about Save The Ducks!" It's an inside joke.  
  
I would like to give a VERY special thanks to Ironi Numair. She caught a very big mistake of mine! I did use the Gods from Dragonlance. This was intentionally for But anyways, but some of my friends told me that I should post some of my writing and I didn't remember to change all that. Thanx again! Ok, I'd like to clear some of this up, I DO know about the history of Middle Earth and I am not just some chick who say Legolas in the movie and instantly became obsessed with him, therefore making me want to say that I know everything about LOTR when I've really only seen the movies! I've read all the LOTR books! I was just really really realy bored on afternoon htis summer and decided to write this. I know it's really messed up, but I was never planning on posting it until some of my friends told me I should. If you guys want me to, I'll torch my own story and take it off.   
  
I hope you enjoy it! Please review or feel free to e-mail me at Rustiesgrl89@aol.com! I would really appreciate it!   
  
This story is AU(Alternate Universe), so it doesn't connect with the original history of Middle Earth and if that's a problem, then don't read it.  
  
Thanx a bunch,  
  
AdamsgrlRusty AKA: Rusty  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
Kitiara***  
  
I sat at my desk in the palace library, studying the history of Middle Earth. My father, Lord Elrond, placed me in charge of the palace library. It was a small task, compared to some of my others, but I enjoyed it.   
  
The great library of Rivendell was the largest in all the land. There were more books than anyone could ever dream of, books on ever subject you could think of. There were always people of all different races here.   
  
But tonight, the library was empty. I was the only one here. The reason for this was simple. War plagued the lands of Middle Earth. The Dark Lord Sauron was gathering all evil to him and planning rule Middle Earth.   
  
'Middle Earth was formed billions of years ago by the three great gods. They are Paladine, god of good; Gileon, god of neutrality; and Takhisis, goddess of evil. Paladine created the land and sea, Gileon created the plants and animals, and Takhisis created humans, elves, dwarves, and dragons. (Halflings, orcs, and others were created after this. See 'Races of Middle Earth for details.)  
  
When everything was finished, the gods returned to their place in the stars. Paladine, the platinum dragon, Galon, the scale of balance, and Takhisis, the dark warrior. There they have watched the world they created grow.'  
  
The door to the great library burst open and Kieran, my guard entered. "My Lady, you must come quickly. Your father requests your presence in the throne room."  
  
I closed my book and followed Kieran down the many paths of the palace till at last, we reached the throne room. Kieran bowed and opened the door for me.  
  
I walked into a large room made completely out of marble. A long table stood at the far end of the throne. Behind this table were eleven chairs. The one in the center was elaborately decorated for it was the throne of Lord Elrond. The backing to the chair was very tall and at the center was a large emerald. Several smaller ones were placed around it.  
  
Next to that, on either side, were three slightly smaller chairs. These were for my brother Ivellios; my sister, Arwen; and myself. Ivellios's also had emeralds encrusted in the throne, but my sisters and mine, being as we were girls, had sparkling amethysts.   
  
The other chairs were for my father's councilors and advisors. These weren't decorated but were still elegant. Tonight, all of the chairs were filled, except mine, which I quickly sat down in.  
  
I dared not ask my father what was going on. I knew it must be serious because of the severe look on my fathers face and I didn't want to interfere. But why bring me here? I wasn't normally summoned to such meetings.   
  
My thoughts were answered, however, when a tall man came striding into the throne room. He wore an old gray cloak and a tall, pointed hat. His beard was long, tangled and gray, as was his hair. His eyebrows were bushy and hung in his eyes. He was Mithrandere, or Gandalf as he was more commonly known.  
  
"Gandalf, my old friend, what is this urgent business you wished to speak with me about?" my father inquired. "You requested I send word to other cities for representatives of each race and they have all come. You also requested that my daughters be here."  
  
"Thank you for doing all this, Elrond. I am very grateful." It amazed me that he spoke to my father as 'Elrond' and not Lord, but my father didn't seem bothered by this. "You must send for them at once. Council must be held."  
  
One of the advisers spoke. "Are things really as bad as I have heard? Has Sauron really sent the nine in search of the ring? I find these rumors hard to believe."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Sadly, Koran, what you have heard is true. He has already declared war on those lands that will not except his commands."  
  
"Very well," father said, somewhat sadly. "Kitiara, I need you to go and gather the visitors and bring them to the meeting room."  
  
I stood up. "Yes, father." I bowed and swiftly left the throne room.  
  
Kieran was waiting for me outside the door. He accompanied me to the guest hall and to the rooms of the many guests. The first room I went to was for the dwarves.   
  
Reluctantly, I knocked on the door. "Hello?" came a old and gruff.   
  
"There is to be a council held in ten minutes and Lord Elrond requests your presence."  
  
I went to the next room, also belonging to a dwarf. I knocked on the door and he opened it. "What do you want, elven scum?!"  
  
I clenched my fists and replied. "There is to be a council held in ten minutes and Lord Elrond requests your presence."  
  
He grabbed his battle axe and strode from the room. I did the same thing on the next three rooms. When I came to a room belonging to an elf, I sighed in relief.  
  
"Come in," came a strong clear voice with the accent of Mirkwood.  
  
I stepped inside and stared into the green eyes of a tall, handsome, blonde elf. He wore a green tunic with white leggings and had a silver belt around his waist with two elven daggers. "Hello, I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. You must be Princess Kitiara."  
  
"Um...I..."  
  
"Yes, she is," came Ivellios's voice from behind me. "I thought you might need some help. Hello, Legolas."  
  
"Ivellios! How have you been?" The two shook hands and began to talk. I went on to the next rooms, telling all the elves, then the humans about the council. The last room I came to was the room of Strider.  
  
"I will be there shortly," he replied, when I'd told him.  
  
He had chin length brown hair and an rough, unshaven face. His eyes were a soft brown and always looked as though his thoughts were elsewhere. He was tall and muscular. Not many people knew his real name, but I did. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor.  
  
"Alright. I'll make sure to save you a seat across from Arwen," I grinned.   
  
He smiled slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Turning, I walked back to the throne room. For Aragorn and Arwen, it had been love at first site. Aragorn's mother had brought him here when he was just a baby, right before she died. My father raised him like a son until he could fend for himself. The minute they saw each other, Arwen and Aragorn had been in love.  
  
I've always longed for something like that. There are a lot of elves in Rivendell, but none to my liking. Most elves tend to think they are above everyone else. But, if they had seen such sufferings as I have, they'd think differently.   
  
When I was 1,982, or, about twelve to most people, my grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, had taken me to the small town of Osgilioth. There, I saw death and suffering like most elves haven't.   
  
Elves are immortal and so, they don't usually see death. Most of the elves know nothing of this pain and sadness.  
  
Plus, my father says I must marry an elf, and preferably, royalty. So, I burry myself in books and stick to my studies, ignoring all of the elven princes and dukes my father has found.   
  
  
  
I reached the meeting room and sat down beside Arwen. There were many chairs placed in a semicircle around a small metal table. At the other end of the table, sat my father, his long black hair was brightened in the light of two candles above his head.   
  
Most of the representatives were already here, dwarves, elves, and men. In the last chair, next to Gandalf, sat one hobbit, Frodo Baggins. I had seen him around, normally with his three companions or his uncle Bilbo.  
  
When everyone had arrived, my father spoke. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Evil threatens the very existence of Middle Earth and we must do something to stop it."  
  
There were a few murmurs of agreement at this and one dwarf stood up. "Where is this 'Ring' Sauron looks for?"  
  
Gandalf turned to the hobbit. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo stood up and walked to the table in the center. He reached inside his shirt and withdrew a chain that hung around his neck. On the chain was a thick gold ring. He took it off the chain and set it on the table.   
  
The council stared at the ring in awe, as if they had never seen such a thing. It looked like plain old ring to me. Then my father explained. "For those of us who don't know, this is the Ring of Power, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. It is above the other 19 in strength and power."  
  
Now I knew what it was. This ring yields a power far greater than that of my father's. This is how Sauron almost destroyed Middle Earth last time, thousands of years ago. It seems that, once again, he searches for it.  
  
Gandalf rose and spoke to the council. "Sauron has already sent forth the Nazgull. They are ever watchful. At all times they sense the power of the Ring, drawn to the power of the one."  
  
He is gathering all evil to him. And now, I am sad to say, Saruman has betrayed us. He is destroying Fangorn Forest to fuel his mines. He has stopped up the river to allow room to build theses mines. He is mixing orcs with goblin men. He is breeding an army in the fires of Isengard."  
  
The elves stared at him in shock hen he spoke of Saruman destroying Fangorn. For Fangorn is a very old forest. The oldest in Middle Earth. The elves have never dwelled in these woods, but none can say why. Some say it is because the trees are alive, others say the place is evil.   
  
One of the younger dwarves rose. "We could destroy it!" He drew his battle axe from his belt and aimed it at the ring. Before anyone could stop him, he struck the Ring, causing the head of his axe to break into five smaller pieces.  
  
Lord Elrond sighed. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess."  
  
The dwarf sat back down, his face seemed slightly redder than before. Next, a human stood up, dressed in royal clothing of red and green. I recognized him as Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."  
  
At this, Aragorn rose. "We cannot wield it. No one can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone."  
  
Boromir looked at Aragorn. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
From next to me, Legolas stood and faced Boromir. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Boromir looked at him in disbelief. "Aragorn? This ranger?"   
  
Aragorn sighed. "Havodad, Legolas," he said in elvish, 'sit down'.  
  
Boromir scowled. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
The two of them sat down. For awhile, the everyone was silent. Then, Boromir stood up and started explaining his views. He thought the ring should be taken to Gondor to aid them. Gandalf, however, disagreed. He argued with Boromir and soon, the whole council was in an uproar.   
  
I saw Legolas rise. "The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
Gimli turned to face him. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?! I will be dead-before I see the Ring-in the hands of an elf!"  
  
At this last statement, the rest of Legolas' company rose. Legolas held his arms out to keep them back, but that didn't stop them from arguing and yelling.  
  
This went on forever until Frodo stood and spoke. "I will take it." No one herd him at first, but he said it again. "I will take the Ring to Mordor...though, I do not know the way."  
  
Slowly, the yelling stopped, and all heads turned round to face him. Gandalf smiled. "I will help you bear this burden. As long as it is yours to bear."  
  
Aragorn walked over to Frodo and kneeled before him. "If by my life, or death, I can aid you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," said Legolas, standing next to Aragorn.  
  
"And my axe," Gimli agreed, standing in front of Gandalf.  
  
Slowly, Boromir stood before Frodo. "You carry the fate of it all, little one. If this is indeed the word of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
I small figure stepped out from behind a bush-a hobbit, Samwise Gamgee. "And Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me."  
  
Elrond looked furious. "Nor indeed, it is highly impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting and you are not."   
  
Sam turned red and went over to stand next to Frodo. "Ha! We're coming too!" Two more hobbits ran from the doorway and stood beside the Sam and Frodo-Merriadoc Brandybuck and Perragrin Took or, Merry and Pippin for short.  
  
Elrond was enraged at this. Merry spoke. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"  
  
"Anyway," the Pippin began, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." He nodded his head and smiled.  
  
Merry grinned. "Well, that rules you out, Pip."  
  
"So be it," Lord Elrond announced. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. No oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will."  
  
The council began to leave. I stood next to my father. He turned to me and spoke, almost to himself.  
  
"Nine companions. Legolas shall go for the elves and Gimli for the dwarves.. For men, Aragorn, now revealed as the heir is Isildor, and Boromir of Gondor. The Ring bearer, Frodo, and his servant, Samwise. Gandalf shall go with them. And for the last two places, we will trust a friendship rather then great strength. Merriadoc Brandybuck and Perragrin Took may also go."  
  
At last, everyone had gone except my father, Ivellios, and I. I suspected Arwen had gone off with Aragorn. "I only wish I could send one of my own men with them. But war is raging on our borders and I need them all here, especially you, Ivellios."  
  
I looked up excitedly. "Let me go, father!"  
  
"Kitiara, we've been through this before. You're a princess, not a warrior. You were meant to stay here and study, not to run all over the continent fighting."  
  
"I could go with them until they reach Lothlorien. Then I could stay with grandmother. It would be just like I was going to stay with her except I would be in the company of warriors."  
  
Father sighed. "Kitiara, you're not going. You haven't even been trained to fight."  
  
"But, father, Ivellios has taught me to use a bow and daggers. I could be like Legolas," I protested, trying to sound serious when mentioning Legolas.  
  
"Against my wishes, he taught you. My answer is no. A princess is not meant for this kind of fighting. Now, you need to go to bed. I don't know why Gandalf wanted you here. It's far to late for you to be awake."  
  
I stormed out of the meeting room, furious at my father for not letting me go. He knew I could fight. I headed for the library to finish my studies, for I was not tired.  
  
"Didn't father tell you to go to bed?" I jumped.  
  
"Ivellios, what are you doing here?" I asked grumpily, opening the door. "I'm trying to study."  
  
I sat down at my desk and opened my book. Ivellios pulled up a chair and sat across from me. "You know he's right. Princess' aren't meant to fight. Your place is here, with your people."  
  
"But, how would you like it? All your life being cooped up in the palace, not being able to see anything of the outside world?"  
  
He sighed. "I know it's hard, but that is your job. Besides, you should be thankful father's ever let you go to Lothlorien. Or even Osgilioth."  
  
"I know, but it's just not fair. I can fight. Almost as good as you or Aragorn, but father won't let me."  
  
He smiled. "You forget, father forbade me from teaching you those things, but I did it anyway. I'm going to find Legolas. Do you want to come?"  
  
"...No...I'm gonna finish my studies. I am suppose to learn all about the War of the Ring before tomorrow night."  
  
"Alright." He got up and walked to the out the door. "Goodnight."  
  
'Middle Earth grew and thrived with occasional help from the gods. The four elder races-humans, dwarves, elves, and dragons-began to split into other groups. After thousands of years, other races were created. These were hobbits, half-elves, orcs, trolls, and goblins. This caused a disruption in the land.  
  
Some of the new races were all together evil. They lived in Mordor, away from the rest of Middle Earth. Here, they lived for a while, in silence. No one heard from them for many years. Years passed and soon, they began to venture from their homelands to seek wealth and power. The orcs and goblins looted caravans and stole from merchants. They robbed anyone they came across, even their own kin.   
  
This enraged the gods and they called upon a young man to do there bidding. The gods bestowed upon him the skill of ring making. For the gods, he created the Rings of Power and gave them to all of the elder races except the dragons.  
  
Seven, were given to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain. Three, to the elves, wisest and fairest of all beings. And nine were gifted to the race of men who, above all, desire power.  
  
But, unknown to the gods, the young man made another ring. A master ring, forged in the fires of Mount Doom. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. He kept this ring for himself.  
  
Secretly, he took control of the nine rings of men and turned their owners into the Ring Wraiths. He used them to search for the other rings. They rode black horses with bloodshot red eyes and were cloaked in black. Nothing was ever seen of their physical form except their bright, deathly red eyes.   
  
But, the elves got wind of his evil plan and hid their rings in places that evil dare not go. And the dwarves fell back into the safety of their caves and mines. He never got his hands on those ten rings.  
  
He became known as the Dark Lord Sauron. Sauron, meaning darkness and evil. Sauron began to want more than just those rings. He wanted to control Middle Earth and, if need be, destroy it.   
  
To do this, he befriended the orcs, goblins, and trolls. Anyone that would not except his rule was destroyed. Middle Earth began to fall to the will of the Dark Lord. Soon, he had almost all the lands in his control.  
  
But their were some that resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched upon the slopes of Mount Doom. Sauron sent forth his armies and, under the great mountain, they fought. Victory was near, the battle was almost won.  
  
But Sauron marched onto the battlefield, wielding a deadly mace. Using the power of this ring, he destroyed the armies. Men and elves were sent flying a hundred yards, orcs were sent crashing into the mountain. The armies of god were no match for this great evil.  
  
In a last attempt, Isildor, son of the king, took up his father's sword. With this mighty blade, he cut the ring from the Dark Lords hand. Thus, he was destroyed. The battle was won.'   
  
Slowly, I felt my eyes beginning to close on their own. I took my book and went to sit in a large armchair. After a while, I fell asleep, dreaming of accompanying the Fellowship, fighting orcs, and getting saved by Legolas. 


	2. Thr Truth Revealed

***************************************  
  
Same as before. I don't own anybody except Kitiara and Ivellios. I hope you like it so far and see fit to keep reading. I most likely won't write anymore if no one reviews it because I have other things I could be doing. But, if you do review it, than thanx a bunch and I will write more soon!  
  
Thanxs a WHOLE bunch,  
  
AdamsgrlRusty  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
*I was standing at the top of a tower. A throne stood in the center of the room, but I could see nothing what sat in it. I saw the Fellowship all lying on the floor, most of them probably dead.   
  
Sam sat at Frodo's side, weeping. Aragorn stood, his sword clutched in his hand, over the bodies of Merry and Pippin. Boromir was no where to be seen. Gimli stared, in pity, at a corner in the room where Legolas sat, head in one hand, bow in the other.  
  
Legolas looked at me, as if searching for an answer, but all I could do was stare back at him. He threw his bow aside with such force that it hit Gandalf, who was laying motionless on the floor. In his face, there was an anger, a hatred, towards whatever sat in that throne. But I also saw love and sorrow. A love so strong that he was willing to risk life itself.  
  
All of a sudden, a great eye appeared above the throne. I stared at it, unable to move. I wanted to run away, escape with Legolas, sail to the Gray Harbor, away from this place, but I knew I couldn't. Something inside me told me not to.  
  
At last, I could feel the figure looking at me, piercing my every thought. I don't know how I knew this, I just felt it. It burned bright red and orange, as if in triumph. He had just been given the greatest prize he could ever hope for.  
  
I was overcome with fear, my strength was draining from me. The eye began to change shape. A man appeared, wearing heavy armor. His helmet had two large spikes at the top. Around his finger was the Ring of Power. It seemed, as I grew weaker, he grew stronger.   
  
He had almost completely materialized. My strength was almost gone, I swayed on my feet, about to fall. Legolas ran to my side and caught me, just before I fell. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't find anything to match my feelings. He seemed to be having the same problem.*  
  
"My Lady! Kitiara! Wake up!"  
  
Slowly, I became aware of someone looming over me. I had been dreaming. But it all seemed so real, so horrifying.   
  
I opened my eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the open windows of the library. I was still in the armchair, the book I was reading lay open on the floor. Legolas stood in front of me, sighing with relief.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
I sat up. "I think so. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gandalf sent me to look for a book for him. He was busy discussing something with Lord Elrond. You fell asleep in the library last night. Your face was frightened and hot. I figured you were having a nightmare."  
  
"Oh," I said, feeling rather foolish. "You must think I'm crazy for falling asleep in the library. You see, I was reading about the War of the Ring and I got so wrapped up in it and-"  
  
He smiled at me. "No, I don't think you're crazy. I think it's wonderful that you like reading so much. I never read anything when I was your age, even when I was required to."  
  
I picked the book up off the floor and set it on the desk. What did he mean 'when I was your age'? He can't be that much older than I am, not that it matters much to elves, but...  
  
"Is there something I could help you find?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.   
  
He had apparently been thinking as well, for he looked as though he had been awoken from a trance. "...Yes, I'm looking for a book following the account of Isildor, after he received the Ring."  
  
I nodded in understanding and set off down the many rows of bookcases. Reaching the end of the isle, I turned left and began to search the next shelf. Frowning, I turned to Legolas. "It wasn't put back in the proper place."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Isn't that your job? To put the books in the correct place?"  
  
I spun around quickly, enraged at this comment. "Yes, but my brother, Ivellios, who appears to be very much like you, loves to mess things up for me," I snarled.   
  
He shrugged and followed me to the very back of the library. There was one wall with no books on it. In its center was a small wooden door. I said a few words in elven and the door unlocked. "It might be in the restricted section, if father thought it too important for all eyes to see."  
  
The room was small and dark. I lit a candle and looked around the area, mumbling to myself about where it might be, then walked to the right. Reaching the bookcase I was searching for, I climbed the ladder to one of the very top shelves, looking at the books as I went. At last, I found it.   
  
I reached as far as I could and just barely touched it. One foot was on the ladder, while the other was on another shelf. I pulled the book out and attempted to swing back on the ladder. But, my foot slipped and I fell right on top of Legolas.  
  
Blushing uncontrollably, I stood up. "...I'm sorry..." I reached for the book, as did Legolas.  
  
"Ouch!" I cried, as we bumped heads.  
  
We both stood up rather quickly, the book clutched in Legolas's hands. The two of us stood there for a few moments, both too embarrassed to speak. Then, I turned away and strode from the room.  
  
Legolas followed, walking swiftly to keep up with my quick stride. "Gandalf requested that you come with me. To assist him in his reading."  
  
I stopped. "Why would such a wise and powerful wizard want me to help him in his readings?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer, but instead, continued walking towards the door. I pursued more slowly, thinking to myself. A wizard knows every language in Middle Earth. Why, then, does he need me to aid him?  
  
We had reached Gandalf's room. Legolas held open the door and I stepped inside. "Gandalf must still be talking with your father."  
  
I sat down at a small table, Legolas across from me. "Do you know what he was hoping to find in this book?" I inquired.  
  
"No, he did not say what he wanted it for."  
  
We sat in silence until the door opened and the old wizard entered, wearing gray robes and a pointed hat. He placed this hat on a hook near the door and beckoned to Legolas. "Bring the book here."  
  
Legolas handed the book to Gandalf. I stood beside him and looked questioningly at Gandalf. "Why do you require such an old book? There are others more detailed about the Ring. I was reading one just last night."  
  
He shook his head. "No, child, this book and no other can aid me. I am looking for the words of Isildor. Words he wrote himself. This is so I can further understand the power of the Ring. Now, will you help me find it?"  
  
"What part are you looking for, Mithrandere? This book is large and would take several days to read. It begins with his pleads to go with his father to war, then, chronicles his thoughts during the war and so on."  
  
"Right after the war. When he receives the Ring."  
  
I turned to the middle of the book and he began to read aloud.   
  
"It has come to me, this one Ring, after I have defeated the Dark Lord Sauron. It's power is too great for me to destroy. I hold a power far greater than anyone has ever dreamed and I will not part with it.  
  
Many times has Elrond counseled me to destroy it in the fires where it was wrought. But why destroy such a precious thing? Evil will not stand a chance against a weapon as mighty and powerful as this.  
  
The ring is bound to me. All those who follow in my bloodline are bound to its fate for I will risk no end to the ring. It is precious to me. Though I am bound with a great pain in keeping it, knowing that it could destroy me, I refuse to part with it.  
  
The markings on the band begin to fade. Markings which were once as clear as red flame, a secret now that only fire can tell.  
  
Ash Nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg  
  
thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul-"  
  
At the sound of those words, I began to feel dizzy. My knees wouldn't support me any longer and I fell backwards into Legolas. He helped me to stand and led me over to a chair near the fire."Are you alright?"  
  
"I-I-I think so. I don't know what's come over me. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden when Gandalf spoke those words."  
  
Gandalf's eyes were deep in thought. "It's as I feared," he mumbled silently to himself, then strode out of the room.  
  
Gandalf***  
  
Reaching the throne room, I threw open the door, ignoring the guard's attempts to stop me. "Elrond, you fool!" I shouted angrily. "Why did you not tell me?!"  
  
The Lord of Rivendell sat up in alarm. "Gandalf, what on earth are you talking about?"  
  
I reached the wooden table where he sat and pointed at the two sitting on either side of him. "Arwen, Ivellios, out!" The two of them scurried out of the throne room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
I rounded on Elrond. "Why did you not tell me that your son and daughter are the only living descendants of the Dark Lord?"  
  
He looked startled. "How do you know this?"  
  
"I was reading a passage in a book and, in reading the words written upon the Ring itself, the girl began to feel dizzy. She shook uncontrollably and could not be helped. I have always felt that those two were not related to Arwen. You can see it in their eyes. The bond between Kitiara and Ivellios is not shared with Arwen, at least not as strongly."  
  
"What good would my telling you have done? I will not allow those two to be sent forth to their death; either one of them."  
  
"If you would not tell me, you should've told them. Now it is too late. They are both too old to believe you. The prophecy says that they will only believe you until they are 16 or, 1,600 to elves."  
  
"Kitiara isn't yet that old. Her birthday is in two weeks. But, in any case, I will not send tell them of this because it will destroy them."  
  
"It will only destroy one of them. If Sauron is not destroyed, both of them will be. They cannot live when he is at his full strength. Wouldn't you rather one of them live, at least? If you do not tell them, Sauron will never be destroyed."  
  
"Why should I care what happens to Middle Earth, Gandalf? It is men who began this war, and it is men who must end it. My people are leaving these shores, never to return. Ivellios and Kitiara are coming with me. It matters not to me what happens to this land."  
  
"You cannot leave Middle Earth to its doom when you alone have the power to stop it. There is no other way, Elrond. If you don't tell her, you leave this world to its destruction."  
  
"Then so be it. It is because of men the Ring survived. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3,000 years ago, when Isildor took the Ring. I told him to curse it into the fires, but he refused. Men can deal with this peril on their own."  
  
"Once Sauron regains all of his strength, even the afterlife given to the elves cannot save them. Whether they are here or across the seas, they will fall."  
  
"That is not true! Elves are immortal. Once they board the ships at the gray harbor, no harm can come to them. I will make sure of this."  
  
I sighed. "There is nothing you can do, Elrond. Even the immortality of the elves cannot prevent what must happen. At least let them know who they are, then they can decide."  
  
"You lie! There is no way they can be harmed once they have left this world. I will not tell them, Gandalf. Thank you for your concern, I must take my leave now."  
  
The great Lord of Rivendell strode out of the throne room. Arwen and Ivellios came back inside and looked at me. "You may return to your duties. Lord Elrond and I have finished speaking." 


End file.
